You're beautiful
by Alrielle
Summary: Hermione hait sa vie.Une famille qui la méprise,des amis qui ne voient pas qu'elle se détruit. Elle doit veiller sur Draco M, qui a intégré l'Ordre. Ils se désirent,et il veut l'aider.Il a juré qu'elle serait à lui.Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses..


Hello tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur ce site mais j'avais enlevé toutes mes fanfics. Je ne me suis décidée à refaire surface.

_**Les pensées d'Hermione sont en italique**_

J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous laisse juger par vous même. Bien entendu, les reviews sont les bienvenues, pour voir si mon histoire vous plait, et si elle vaut la peine d'être continuée.

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartiient, malheureusement. Tout est à Madame la géniale K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination fertile.

**Titre**: You are beautiful (Tu es belle)

**Résumé**: Hermione Granger n'as pas une vie si belle que ça. Une famille qui la méprise, des amis qui ne voient pas qu'elle se détruit. Dumbledore lui demande de veiller sur Draco Malfoy, qui a changé de coté et intègre l'ordre du Phénix. Ils sont irremédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Il veut l'aider, découvrir ce qui la hante. De plus, il a juré qu'elle serait à lui seul, et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses...

* * *

Hermione Granger se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre de prefête en chef et poussa un long soupir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

A l'extérieur, le vent sifflait bruyemment, entrecoupé d'averses. On devinait l'orage qui arrivait à l'odeur de la terre et du vent, à la couleur des nuages et du ciel.

Penchée à sa fenêtre, elle admirait le spectacle que dame Nature lui fesait voir.

Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, elle ne se lamentait pas de la pluie ruisselant sur son visage, du vent emmelant ses cheveux. Elle ne devenait pas hystérique à l'idée que son maquillage pourrait couler, et que son sort de lissage ne servirait plus à rien. De toute façon, elle ne se maquillait pas, et ne connaissait aucun sort de lissage. Ca ne l'interressait simplement pas.

Le temps se dégradait, en totale osmose avec son moral.

Nommée préfête en chef, meilleure élève de toute l'école, fille au physique agréable, disposant d'une étonnante force magique...

Elle soupira de nouveau.

Elle était lasse de toute ses apparences, de tous ces non-dits, de sa vie.

Lasse de sa famille, qui ne l'acceptait pas telle qu'elle était. Mudblood dans un monde, monstre dans un autre...

Dans le monde magique, chaque regard, chaque parole d'un de ces sorciers au sang pur lui fesait comprendre qu sa vie n'était pas ancrée dans cet univers. Elle n'avait pas passé son enfance à jouer avec des balais pour enfants, des baguettes miniatures et des jeux ensorcelés. L'horloge qui était dans le salon du manoir dans lequel elle habitait ne donnait pas l'état de santé de chaque membre de la famille, elle s'obstinait à donner l'heure seule. On ne lui avait pas lu les Contes pour petits sorciers, elle ne supportait pas depuis sa tendre enfance une équipe de quidditch. Toutes ces petites différences la mettaient mal-à-l'aise et lui murmuraient que sa place n'était pas ici.

Dans le monde moldu, elle fesait office de créature du diable, de suppot de satan et elle en passait. Toute petite, quand elle était triste, ou alors en colère, des phénomènes paranormaux se déroulaient et elle était montrée du doigt, exclue des jeux et des anniversaires.

Seule Millie lui témoignait toujours une amitiée sans borne, et la réconfortait quand elle le pouvait.

Ses parents, face à cela, n'avaient ni tentés de comprendre, ni tentés de la rassurer. Ils l'avaient traités de tous les noms, avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée, lui interdisant même de manger à la même table qu'eux. Toutefois, elle n'en avait pas été triste, puisque s'asseoir à une table de tels idiots ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle était de retour à Poudlard, après avoir passé deux mois d'horreur pure.

Etait-elle anormale? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se trouver à sa place dans l'un ou l'autre des mondes? Elle savait que sa place était ailleurs. Elle le sentait, sa Magie lui disait.

Lasse de ses amis, qui le comprenaient pas qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus, qu'elle perdait pied et finirait par se noyer. Ses appels aux secours, ils ne les voyaient tout simplement pas. Ou alors ils s'en fichaient.

Harry Potter, Le Survivant, celui dont tout le monde parlait. Elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas méchant, et elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de le soutenir, d'être toujours celle qui le réconfortait. Dans son petit monde égoiste, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était en train de se détruire, qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Ron Weasley, le gentil ami, certes, mais qui était tout simplement aveugle. Ca ne la surprenait pas, c'était dans sa nature de ne rien voir, ni de ses sourires crispés, ni de ses cernes violettes qu'elle avait de plus en plus souvent.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'appuyer sur eux comme ils s'appuyaient sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ils ne lui permettaient pas.

Lasse du combat qu'elle devait mener tous les jours pour montrer qu'elle valait autant, sinon mieux, que tous les sorciers au sang pur.

Pour cela elle travaillait, passait des nuits blanches à tenter des sorts de plus en plus difficiles et de plus en plus complexes. Cet été, elle avait même réussi à devenir animagus.

Elle savait qu'en des temps dangereux comme celui ci, il valait mieux savoir se défendre, quand on était une enfant de moldus, comme elle.

Elle se tuait au travail, mais le résultat était là: elle pouvait même faire un peu de magie sans utiliser de baguette, chose très rare chez des sorciers.

Après avoir finit de ranger ses robes, capes, uniformes et vetements moldus, elle daigna jeter un coup d'oeil à ses nouveaux locaux. La chambre était vraiment vaste, chaude, reconfortante. Des tapis rouges et or, des tentures de lourds velours, des voiles, une armoire faite d'un bois sombre, et au centre de cette pièce, un lit à baldaquins, avec de chaudes couvertures. C'était vraiment beau, personel et intime. Elle se sentait bien, et elle se permit un sourire.

Son sourire s'effaca bien vite lorsqu'on frappa violemment à sa porte. Elle avait oublié son cher collègue, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

- "Granger, magnes-toi, la vieille harpie et le vieux sénile veulent nous voir !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Celui là, il ne changerait jamais. Enfin... Le petit garçon maigre, au teint blafard et à la voix nasillarde s'était transformé en un "beau gosse", comme l'appeleraient les moldus.

Son corps était musclé, pâle mais d'une beauté pareille aux staues grecques, à la fois fragile mais puissant, très puissant... Il était grand, environ une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux, d'un blond argenté lui arrivant aux épaules étaient noués en catogan. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était diablement sexy. Et il le savait.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, l'ignorant royalement. Elle en avait assez de toujours de battre, surtout avec lui, pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que des préjugés idiots. Cependant, Malfoy ne lui avait pas encore lançé d'insulte. Aucun "sang de bourbe", "animal de compagnie des profs". Même pas un petit "dégages, tu pollues mon oxygène". Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle trouvait cela plus qu'étrange.

_Aurait-il comprit que les petits merdeux existaient aussi version sorcière?_

Elle arriva devant la statue barrant l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et attendis Malfoy. Celui arriva peu de temps après, de sa démarche nonchalante, pas du tout pressé. Elle retint une remarque bien sarcastique pendant qu'il l'observait. Elle aussi avait changé. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au creux des reins. Sa silhouette était devenue celle d'une vrai femme, mais elle n'acceptait pas ce nouveau corps, les regards masculins qui la suivaient, les gestes qu'ils s'autorisaient... Elle voulait juste qu'ils oublient ce corps, qu'ils la laissent tranquille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelquechose, elle prononca le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Le directeur les regarda avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Granger, je veux d'abord vous féliciter pour vos postes. J'espère que vous vous acquiterez des taches et des devoirs qui vous sont destitués avec brio. Mais je ne voulais pas vous voir pour cela, vous vous en doutez. Mademoiselle Granger, je ne tournerai autour du pot plus longtemps. Il ne trouve que Monsieur Malfoy a rejoins l'ordre.

_Qu'est ce que ce petit con manigance encore? _

- Professeur, vous insinuez donc que Malfoy va maintenant protéger la veuve et l'orphelin?

- Oui Mademoiselle Granger, on peut dira cela comme ça.

_Complétement frapadingue_

- Mademoiselle Granger, au vu des "derniers évenements", je vous confie Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes membre de l'ordre depuis un certain temps, et vous connaissez ce qu'il faut savoir. Je vous fait suffisemment confiance pour lui apprendre ce qu'il faut. Je sais que ce que vous vivez en ce moment est très dur et je ne veux pas vous donner un poids de plus sur vos frêles épaules, mais nous avons besoin de vous, vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour ce rôle.

_Je dois donc supporter en plus de ma vie merdique celle de Malfoy. De mieux en mieux._

- Ai-je le choix? est-ce une simple demande ou un ordre? demanda Hermione de plus en plus énervée

- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vous forcer, mais je vous le demande comme un service.

_Il sait que je ne peux pas refuser et il en joue, en plus. J'aime pas ça du tout._

- Bien, professeur

- Je crois que c'est réglé. Vu l'heure tardive, le diner vous sera servit dans vos chambres. Bonne soirée à vous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A peine arivée dans leur salle commune, Hermione se tourna vers son homologue et lui parla d'une voix toute sauf amicale:

- Ecoutes Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi le directeur te fait confiance, mais le fait est là. Je suis chargée de bien t'insérer dans l'ordre, et je le ferai.

Si tu as une question, tu pourra me la poser, tant que tu es correct et poli envers moi. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu dans tes interets de te faire faire un joli tatouage, et que ton Malfoy senior ne doit pas être très content.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Herimione le lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Non Malfoy, tais toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir une discussion avec toi. Je suis peut être une mudblood, mais je ne suis pas aveugle ni stupide. Dumbledore t'as confié à moi parce que je suis la meilleure élève de l'école, et que je pourrai te défendre si tu es en danger. Je ne mets pas tes compétences en doute, tu as de gros pouvoirs, mais tu ne sais pas encore les maitriser, et c'est mon rôle.

Une fois que ce sera fait, tu n'aura plus besoin de moi, et je pourrai me consacrer à mes propres problèmes. Nous allons donc faire en sorte que ce jour arrive le plus vite possible. Maintenant je vais te laisser, tu commenceras à t'entrainer la semaine prochaine.

Ne le regardant pas , elle commenca à marcher vers sa chambre, soudainement très fatiguée.

_Même en ne fesant rien, il arrive à me crever, cet idiot_

Elle ferma les yeux et se trouva contre un mur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva à regarder un t-shirt blanc soulignant des muscles très...musclés

- Alors Granger, tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Draco, plus amusé qu'énervé

- Fiche moi la paix, Malfoy. Je veux aller dormir.

- Dormir? Avec un beau mec comme moi, tu veux dormir?

Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle pensait à des choses beaucoup plus osées en ce moment, et elle en fut la plus surprise. D'habitude, ces allusions la laissaient froide et plutôt dégoutée. Mais là, à la vue de ses yeux soudainement très foncés, de son corps appuyé contre le sien, et de ses lèvres...

_Secoues toi Hermione ! _

Mais tous cette chaleur, et cette sensation bizarre dans son ventre, elle ne les imaginait pas, et c'était vraiment agréable...

Sans s'en rendre compte, une légère rougeeur envahit ses joues, ses yeux se mirent à briller, son souffle se fit plus fort et ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent

Il ne put résister, et avec un grognement rauque, il prit possession de ces lèvres.

Le baiser n'était pas doux, pourtant Hermione ne put s'empecher de penser que sa place était là, entre ses bras.

Il ressera sa prise entre ses bras, et à la pensée qu'elle avait surement embrassée d'autres garçons de la même manière, il fut envahi par un désir de la faire sienne, de montrer à tous les hommes qu'elle était à lui, et qu'ils ne devaient plus la toucher, plus lui parler, plus la regarder.

Hermione ressentit cette envie, ce besoin, et en fut surprise mais touchée. Elle n'avait jamais appartenu à quelqu'un, jamais elle n'avait pu se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se détacha de l'antre acceuillant de ses lèvres, et l'admira. Il sut que lui, le tombeur, le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard ne pourrait jamais plus toucher une autre fille que celle dans ses bras.

Il sourit, un sourire vrai, sincère, et elle resta muette de stupéfaction.

_Il était tellement beau..._

- Au nom de Nicolas Flammel, Hermione, tu es à moi, et personne d'autre ne te touchera, tu entends ? Tu es à moi seul, pour toujours et à jamais, lui souffla Draco, plus sérieux que jamais.

Incapable de dire quelque chose, elle hocha la tête, subjguée

- Hermione, Tu es tellement belle...

Elle revient soudainement sur Terre, et se dégagea de ses bras. Serrant les poings, elle s'obligea à ne pas pleurer.

- Hermione, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu

- Je ne suis pas belle, tu entends?!

- Mais si, enfin, qu'est ce que

- JE NE SUIS PAS BELLE !!!!!!

Elle était à présent furieuse, furieuse et peinée en même temps. Non, elle n'était pas belle. Sa mère était belle. Sa soeur était belle. Mais elle, elle ne l'était pas, sa "famille" lui avait assez répétée.

- Tu mens, murmura t'elle à travers ses larmes.

Et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer.

Draco, lui, ne comprenait pas. Elle était tellement belle, tellement magnifique...

Son regard s'arreta sur la porte rouge, et grogna. Prit d'une rage sourde, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

Pour réagir comme cela, quelqu'un avait du lui faire du mal. Il ressentit un besoin de la protéger qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Savoir qu'elle avait mal, et qu'on lui avait surement fait du mal lui était insuportable.

La jeune femme était faite pour lui, et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Elle serait entièrement à lui, foi de Malfoy.


End file.
